


Roommates

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, and they were ROOMMATES, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Geralt couldn't quite remember why he agreed to move in with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written in response to a prompt I received on tumblr, come say hi and make your own requests @electricrituals

Why had he thought this would be a good idea?

Geralt looked around his new apartment, trying to see any of the boxes of his stuff that had been dropped off, but all he could see were over stuffed, ratty boxes covered in sharpie marks that didn’t seem to make any sense. 

_Jaskier_. How could the man possibly own this much stuff? And where exactly in their newly shared apartment did he think it would all fit?

Geralt sighed, wondering again why he agreed to move in with the other man.

 _Because you can’t deny him anything_.

Geralt groaned, running a hand over his face. This was a nightmare.

“Geralt! I was just outside waiting for you, how did you manage to slip past me? Well, nevermind that. Would you put those muscles to good use and help me start moving things? It seems I have more belongings than I thought.” Jaskier was maneuvering through the mountains of boxes as he spoke, opening flaps and frowning at the contents.

Geralt sighed again, “Alright. What do you want to start with?”

Jaskier’s smile was blinding and Geralt knew then that this was and awful idea but living with Jaskier was going to be the sweetest torture.


End file.
